A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) has always been utilized to convert a digital modulated signal into an analog signal for transmission. When designing a communication system, it is usually assumed that the utilized DAC is an ideal component. That is, the utilized DAC is regarded as an ideal DAC, which convert a digital signal into a corresponding analog signal without distortion.
However, in reality, digital-to-analog converter (DAC) faces problems in accuracy caused by mismatches in the devices within the digital-to-analog converter (DAC). In order to compensate for the mismatches, digital-to-analog converter (DAC) is calibrated before used in a conversion. Conventional digital-to-analog converter (DAC) calibration techniques are performed in the background or offline, and require an extra high accuracy analog to digital circuit (ADC) to digitize the digital-to-analog converter (DAC) cell mismatch. However, use of high accuracy analog to digital circuit (ADC) may result to a large fabrication area penalty.